Once again
by likestories
Summary: This is the fourth part of the original story "Bedshaped" but you can probably follow the story without knowing the previous once. Wyatt's off to New York apart from that everything is still the same - for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my dear readers, I decided to start another story. This is now the fourth part of the original story "Bedshaped". I love my characters too much and I feel something is missing when I'm not writing and posting it here and then wait for the reviews of you. I guess other authors feel the same..._

_In the last part, Wyatt went to New York and that is way the story is now placed on boths sides of the US. Wyatt's parts in New York and the rest of the family in San Francisco. I did not mark the changes of the places in this first chapter. I will do if anyone thinks that it will be easier but I felt that it sort of impaires the reading fluency. _

_I'm still in the writing process so I'm not sure yet where this story will lead me. It developes some life on its own. _

_Thanks to piperspeanut who is once again willing to waste her time beta-reading ;-) Thank you very much for your help! _

Livingston - Once Again

the simple pages that you bought  
will enlighten then your point of view  
on that claim for witch you fought  
was only allowed to hear  
that this be the reason i should feel  
and i'm the only one with this point of view  
on that claim of yours was real... but too late

but once again i'll give in  
to the spaces in between  
and once again i'll feel it´s alright

you must be blind not to see  
you're the only one that stay with me  
while this room is empty no one cares of this fire  
just still remains

(…)

the simple pages that you talk

came to late  
white light

(..)

and once again i'll give in to the sound of us within  
but once again i will feel it´s alright  
and once again i'll feel it´s alright

watch?v=vYEt430cbpo

Chapter 1

Wyatt brought his bike to a sudden stop when his navigation system beeped indicating that he had reached his destination.

He took a paper roll out of the bags that hung right to left over the back wheel of his bike and went into the office building.

The concierge told him to use the elevator to the 13th floor.

Wyatt sighed. Always this number, he wasn't suspicious – maybe a little – but being the Twice Blessed he knew everything had a deeper meaning.

He took off his sun glasses and followed the instructions.

On the 13th floor was a newspaper office. He asked for the man whose name was scribbled on the parcel.

* * *

Brooke ducked behind her monitor.

She couldn't believe it. There he was!

The tall blonde man she had an eye on ever since he had moved in the house across the street from her. He had never noticed her hiding behind her self-made curtains watching him.

She wasn't a stalker or anything.

No, she was a serious reporter. Sure so far her greatest story was a school milk scandal which was way too ugly to even think of again.

However, this man…there was something about him. This close she saw he was younger than she had expected.

He was undeniable handsome. A tall, muscular Miami beach boy.

Well, at least maybe.

Brooke didn't know his name, his age or where he came from.

There you go, she thought. What kind of reporter was she if she couldn't even get some basic information on a simple neighbor of hers.

And that after three months, but to her excuse he had no name on the door bell and this wretched woman that was his landlady was extremely tight lipped when it came to something other than her favorite daily soap.

She sighed and watched him from her hidden position behind the monitor.

Why the hell was she hiding anyway?

He didn't know her.

Brooke shook her head and sat up straight.

He handed a parcel to Scott (probably the new draft of the advert for a special edition of the newspaper). The blonde took a tiny scanner from the inside of his red vest and Scott signed that he had received the parcel.

She saw him mouth "Thank you" and then he smiled.

Brooke felt her heart skipping a beat.

She looked after him and sighed again.

It wasn't his good looks that made her focus on him – at least not only. There was something mystical around him; a secret.

The neighborhood had changed since he was there.

Actually, it seemed like the whole city had changed…an odd coincidence? No, Brooke didn't believe in coincidences.

"Hi, Brooke sweetie, when you are done day dreaming, here are the statistics you wanted to have," Tim threw some papers on her desk.

"Oh, thanks, Tim." Brooke took a deep breath and concentrated on the numbers.

In the last three months crimes close to her house had been reduced for 40 % and crimes in the inner city for 25 %.

But at the same time number of complaints about noises and claims of extraterrestrial signs have increased – especially near her own place.

Yes, there was a secret around this handsome man – surely he didn't emerge a UFO that his parents had sent do earth when he was baby because their home planet exploded - and Brooke would be the one finding it out.

* * *

Brandon came back into the kitchen of the Manor tying his tie while he was walking.

He stopped abruptly eying the counter suspiciously. He turned to Chris who sat at the kitchen table eating cornflakes.

He hid behind the cornflake's box pretending to read the nutrition information on the back of it.

"Chris, are you maybe orbing my stuff around so I think I lost it?"

"Excuse me, I do what?" Chris said offended.

"I left my keys here on the counter, now they are gone. Moreover, I seem to lose a damn lot of my belongings lately."

Chris shrugged still not looking up. "Perhaps you should be more organized and why should I do that, anyway?"

"Just to annoy me," Brandon said.

Chris scoffed. "Don't you think I have better things to do than play childish tricks on you."

"Actually, no" Brandon left the kitchen. "I'm checking my room."

"Wyatt's room," Chris muttered. He looked up and pushed the cornflake's package aside.

He lent back in his chair.

A set of keys orbed onto the counter.

The young man stood up and put his empty bowl in the sink before leaving the kitchen.

On his way towards the front door he met Brandon again.

"Good luck with the key thing," he said.

Brandon sighed and went into the kitchen once more.

There lay his keys on the counter. "Funny," he said to himself. "Really very funny"

* * *

Chris pushed the double glass door open and entered the gallery. Handymen walked around hanging up pictures.

Justin stood in the middle of the room facing the wall as one of the men placed a large canvas where he was told.

"Isn't that upside down?" Chris asked cocking his head to one side.

The picture showed a bolt woman that lay decoratively on a black sofa. However, this way her head was upside down.

Justin turned around. "What do you know about art, Halliwell? It's the way the artist wants it to be," the blonde man replied sounding very distressed. "Thanks, just hang it there," he told the helper and stepped away from the wall. They walked to the reception desk where there was complementary coffee.

"Serve yourself," Justin took a plastic cup for himself and filled it with coffee.

"No, thanks, I had some with Amy. We are shopping actually but after shoe store number 10, I decided to take a break and see what's going on here."

"I'll tell you what's going on here, I tell a group of absolutely uninterested guys where to place this bunch of shit in this crappy thing pretending to be a gallery."

"You seem to be having a great day."

Justin nodded. "Perfect. Look at this offence to your eyes."

Chris looked around. Most pictures showed nudes of women in strange positions. "Maybe you are too gay for this," he offered.

"Lucky me…however, show me one of those pictures that you like. And most important, would spend a whole lot of money on to hang them in your dining room?"

"I can't, and you feel watched by the eyes. Who made them?"

"Some Swedish pervert my boss slept with a century ago."

"So, that's why we are never allowed to exhibit something here."

Justin shrugged. "I'm embarrassed sending the invitations for opening night. By the way, Thursday you will be here."

"Yahweh!"

Amy entered the gallery loaded with 6 bags of established but cheap fashion labels. She joined the boys.

"I found shoes!" Amy said.

"Easy when you are in shops that sell nothing but shoes," Chris replied.

"But not the right shoes, and why did you ran off and leave me to carry the bags around myself?"

"Because you are an independent woman"

"Not, when it comes to carrying bags," Amy pouted.

"Why are you shopping with this fashion zero instead with your best gay friend," Justin asked.

"Well because my only gay friend has to work."

"Don't remind me."

The young woman watched a man fixing a picture to the wall. "What kind of pictures are they anyway?"

"Stupid shitty pictures," Justin replied and followed her gaze. "And that's a vagina you are looking at."

"Isn't that upside down?"

Justin wanted to protest immediately but stopped. "If you say so…well, I have to deal with this. I'll see you later. Amy, Thursday it's the opening night. Be here."

She nodded; turning to her high school friend she whispered. "Do we have too?"

Chris put an arm around her shoulder. "It's what friends are for," he said as they left the gallery together.

* * *

Wyatt stopped his bike in front of a bench where a young man sat.

"Sandwich time," he said.

He sat down on the bench as well and opened his duffle and took two brown bags out of it.

"Great, thanks, man," Michael said. He unpacked his lunch, a tuna sandwich with sweet chilli dip. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's fine. It's on me," Wyatt said. "Just take care of your white coat."

"Sure, mommy" Michael laughed but took off his lab coat just to be on the safe side.

He really found it funny sometimes how his friend could always think of such banal things.

"How was your day so far?" Michael asked.

"Same as always," Wyatt replied between two bites of his own ham sandwich. "I was all the way downtown just to be called over to Brooklyn just to deliver something downtown again."

Michael laughed. "Well you wanted the shitty job. It's not like you couldn't get a well paid one in a nice office where you can have coffee at an actual table."

"I could but I didn't want to."

Michael shrugged. "It's your experiment."

"Right"

They sat together chatting about random things and eating. The sun came out between the clouds a bit shining down on them.

"Do you want to come to a party with me?" Michael asked as he threw his trash into the bin.

"I can't I'm going to an audition."

"Really do you think; it's smart wanting to become popular with being a witch"

Wyatt laughed. "It's only a tiny theatre. No chance to become popular there." The blonde shifted on the bench to relax his legs as he saw a well known person stepping out of the hospital.

"I need to go," he suddenly said. "See you."

"What, already" Michael asked surprised but Wyatt was already on his bike and quickly drove away.

"Wyatt!" Sue called after him. S he sighed as she stopped running and stayed next to the bench.

"He heard me, didn't he?" she asked.

Michael just shrugged. He didn't want to get involved in whatever it was that they had.

"Stupid jerk," she muttered. "He's in New York for three months now and we never talked. Listen," she addressed Michael. "Tell him to call me." She handed him a card. "I want to know what his problem is."

"Sure, will do."

"Thanks."

Michael watched her walking away and knew his friend wouldn't call her. He was quite sure he knew the reason: Wyatt was in love with her.

* * *

Brooke noticed that the lights were switched on in the apartment across the street.

Easy for her to notice, she had been sitting in her favorite armchair in front of the window.

She wasn't observing him. She just sat there every day when she was on the phone with her sister.

She saw the young man walking around forming a shadow in front of the window.

"So what do you think?" Barbara's voice came out of the phone.

Brooke snapped out of her thoughts. She had no idea what her sister had just been telling her.

"I'm your opinion," Brooke replied.

She watched her neighbor taking off his shirt. Of course she couldn't really see anything but nevertheless turned away from the window quickly.

"Brooke, have you even been listening to me. What are you doing?"

"Nothing…I'm sorry." S he looked back out of the window. After all if he didn't want anyone to watch he should get curtains.

"Barbara, I need to hang up. I call you back later, hon. Take care."

Brooke didn't wait for a reply. She put the phone on the table next to her and dared another glance.

However she jerked away at once as the young man stared right back at her.

The woman shook her head. He couldn't see her behind the curtain, and it was her home. She could look out of the window as long as she wanted.

She turned her attention back to the apartment on the other side of the street, but the light had been switched off and the room was only lit by the running TV.

* * *

Chris spotted Noelle standing at the bar with a young woman that was talking quite fast.

He waved at her and Noelle nodded and smiled.

"It is my parents' 30th wedding anniversary and I want them to have a romantic quite dinner," the customer said.

"No problem. Leave it all in my care. I promise they won't be disappointed," Noelle assured.

"Thank you," the other woman sighed. "I still have so much to organize."

Chris shook his head at the girl. She was dressed in red pants with a yellow shirt and a blue blazer on top. Her makeup was very heavy but her curly dark hair was messy.

She took her large brown leather bag off the bar and said goodbye to Noelle.

As she was searching something in her bag she didn't pay attention and bumped right into Chris. Instead of apologizing she said: "Hey watch out."

The young man was caught off guard and didn't reply but looked after her.

"Bitch," he muttered.

"Hi," Noelle greeted him. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Well, I'm checking to make sure you don't ruin our family business."

Noelle scoffed. "Okay. Do you want to see some calculation or accounting?"

"Nah, thanks. I was actually wondering do I still get free meals here?"

The dark haired woman smiled. "Sure. Come with me to the kitchen."

Chris followed her. Of course, the restaurant was going as good as always. He hadn't been serious. Noelle knew what she was doing. Besides, she would never let Wyatt know if there was a crisis. She was determined to show him what he was missing in her.

She showed Chris where he could sit down and left him for a few minutes to fill a plate.

"So, how are you doing? You look exhausted," she said.

"No, I'm fine. I had been shopping with Amy."

"I see."

"And you? Holly said, you are moving out"

"Yes, I am. I found a nice little apartment not far from here. It's not that I didn't like living with them but I need a place of my own."

"I totally understand. I wished I had a place for myself, too. Wyatt and his stupid ideas"

"I take it; it's not going too well with Brandon?"

"No."

"Kick him out," Noelle said. Chris understood it was only a joke but he said:

"I'm trying."

Noelle smiled.

"Hey, do you need help with the move? Just call! You know I can just…move things – easily." He waved his hand through the air indicating "orb" instead of "move".

"Changing the subject? Fine…yes, actually a bit of help would be nice. I'll take you up on that offer."

"will do."

"Have you talked to Wyatt lately? Is he okay?"

"Think so. He called a while ago."

Noelle nodded. "Good for him."

Chris stopped eating and looked at her a while. "Are you lonely?"

"Sometimes," she admitted. "You"

Chris shrugged. "Dunno."

Noelle laughed. "I can see through you. It's okay."

They sat together in silence for a few minutes until Chris suggested: "Do you think you will be lonely tomorrow, we could go to the movies?"

"Oh, yes, I'd like that. I think I can take the Thursday night off. I'm the boss after all."

"Right, there has to be something good about that."

* * *

Wyatt picked up his ringing cell phone.

"What's up?" he asked. He didn't have time to talk actually as he wanted to learn the script for the play he was auditioning for.

"Can't your brother call you from time to time?" Chris asked back.

"He can, but only from time to time and only with a good reason. I'm busy," Wyatt replied knowing Chris would A. not care and, B. know that Wyatt was despite his words always glad to hear a familiar voice.

"I have a good reason."

"Spill it." Wyatt took his mug of tea from the coffee table and sat down on the chair in front of the window.

The crazy girl from across the street luckily wasn't watching him anymore.

"Brandon is driving me nuts. I really hate you for this," Chris whined.

"From what I hear from Holly it seems as if you are trying your best to drive him crazy, too."

"Really, I don't know what you mean. I've been very nice considering the situation."

"Chris, look at it this way, two witches in the Manor are always better than one."

"What's that suppose to mean? I can protect the Manor just fine on my own."

"I only meant; about protecting yourself."

Chris rolled his eyes on the other end of the line.

The twenty two year old crossed the street and walked past a store.

"Everything is fine," he assured his brother. He turned into a backstreet where his car was parked.

Suddenly he heard a woman's voice calling for help.

Wyatt could hear it through the phone. "What was that?" but he got no answer. "Chris?" the line had been disconnected.

"Everything is fine, huh?" Wyatt said to himself.

He stood up again hoping his brother would be alright and call again soon. He glanced at the window opposite his.

There she was again, smoking at the open window.

* * *

Chris stuffed his phone back into the pocket of his jeans and hurried towards the place he heard the woman's cries.

A girl that seemed strangely familiar was defending herself against a demon with the top of a trash can.

She hit the demon against the head and he fell to the ground slightly dazed.

"Hey!" Chris called out and could duck her swing with the metal top. He took it from her with his telekinesis. "I want to help you."

"You?" she asked. "Who are you?"

"Chris Halliwell."

"Halliwell?"

Chris saw the demon recover and looked around. From the dumped trash can a bottle had broken on the ground.

He orbed a large piece of broken glass towards the demon. It hit him right where hi heart shuld be and stabbed him making him vanish in flames.

"Of course, I know you!" the girl exclaimed oblivious of the vanquish.

"Thanks, Chris, for saving me," the young man muttered to himself. "Nevermind."

"Every witch knows the Halliwells." She hadn't even listened to him.

"I'm flattered. So, you are a witch?"

"Yep."

"Then either learn to defend yourself or stay away from dark alleys."

"Hey, I have powers. Well, one. I can be invisible."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. See." She closed her eyes and scrunched up her face but nothing happened. She finally gave up and sighed. "I'm still training."

"Well, then good luck and mind the alleys."

Chris turned around and walked away. All of a sudden he remembered where he had seen her before.

She had been in the restaurant booking a table for her parents' wedding anniversary. He turned around again but she was already gone.

He shrugged and went to his car.

* * *

Wyatt knocked on the door – two times quick, three times slow – and then opened the front door to the small grey house. He walked straight into the kitchen and took a plate out of the cupboard. He then opened the plastic box with a hot meal and arranged it on the plate.

He also filled a glass with water and brought everything into the living room.

There sat an old man on the sofa watching TV. Several bottles with pills were standing on the small table in front of him and in the corner of the room was an oxygen machine.

"Finally, young man," he said in a husky voice. "You know I always eat at 1 pm every day."

"Yes, I do know, Mr. Jordan," Wyatt replied and placed the food in front of him. "There was an accident with three cars on the way, but I'm only 8 minutes late."

"Eight minutes, exactly…aren't you riding a bike, anyway?"

"Yes but the police had closed the whole place down."

Mr. Jordan scoffed. He eyed the meal suspiciously. "What is that?"

"It's chicken steak with marinade, potato wedges and tomatoes."

"Did you cook that yourself?"

"No." Wyatt sat down in the armchair opposite the old man. "I'm only delivering stuff, remember? It's good. Try it."

Mr. Jordan obviously doubted it but took a bite from the meat, nevertheless. He ate a while in silence then asked: "How is life treating you, Wyatt?"

"It's good, thanks. I actually auditioned for the play I told you about and got a little role."

"A little role"

"Yes, I'm the butler."

"Uhu. We all do what we can do best."

Wyatt grinned. "Seems so"

"At least you will find some friends."

"I have friends."

"Right, this boy…this doctor" Mr. Jordan shook his head. Doctors were not is favorite type of people.

"He is not a doctor yet."

"And how is this other friend, the girl you know from at home."

"Sue," Wyatt didn't want to talk about Sue. "She's alright, I think."

"You are not fooling an old man," Mr. Jordan winked. "But I'm no pry."

"Thanks."

"But let me give you some advice."

"Really I…"

"All I'm saying is that you should tell the truth, don't hide. Especially not from a woman, they can see right through us."

"I'm not hiding. I'm busy."

"Busy? With what, cycling through the Big Apple with food and mail"

"Yes, there's no work unworthy to be done. And besides, she is busy too and she has a boyfriend."

"Well, in that case everything is going fine for you." Mr. Jordan ate the last potato.

"Yes, everything is fine." Wyatt took the empty plate and took it into the kitchen. He did not have to wash it as Mr. Jordan had a cleaner but couldn't just leave the dirty dish standing there.

When he was finished he went back into the living room.

The old man took three pills and swallowed them with water.

"I need to go."

"Tomorrow then"

"Yes, of course."

Wyatt left the house and rolled his bike back on the pavement. He checked his mobile for the details of his next stop.

* * *

Haley and her partner Jack arrived at an old empty factory hall. They had the nightshift and Haley was glad she could share her shifts with Jack. He was in his late 20s with curly blonde hair and an infectious laugh. He was a police officer in San Francisco for 2 years now and a great mentor.

The area they had been called to tonight was a common place for crimes especially with drugs.

"Alright, Haley let's go. We are looking for a man, white, extremely tall and thin. Ready?"

"Sure, ready."

Jack parked the car and the two of them entered the building.

"Be careful," Jack said.

Haley nodded. "Don't worry so much."

Jack led the way into the hall.

He suddenly stopped, only having walked a few steps. "Did you hear that?" he looked around.

"I didn't hear anything," Haley replied but was alerted.

Jack shrugged and went on. "Sounded like jingling."

"Jingling?" Haley asked puzzled.

Suddenly Jack was thrown from an invisible force against the nearby wall.

"Jack!" Haley ran towards him. Her partner lay on the ground knocked out.

"Haley?"

She looked up. "Chris? What are you doing here?" she asked. "What did you do?"

"What are you doing here? Who is that?"

"I'm a cop, this is my partner Jack. We were called to a crime scene." Haley crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what's your excuse?"

"I found a demon here. Actually, it's good you are here. You can help me."

"What? No! I have to work. I can't vanquish a demon now."

"Haley, think about it. Your crime scene is probably my demon. Help me and you have done two jobs in one."

The dark haired girl sighed. He was probably right. Before she could answer the two witches heard a noise above them.

The large empty factory hall was surrounded by a balcony that could be reached by several metal stairs.

Haley followed her cousin upstairs.

"Do you know what kind of demon we are facing?" she asked.

"No. I only scryed for evil"

"Fantastic. Get a life, Chris."

"I have a life."

Halley decided it wasn't worth an argument and shrugged. She walked behind him. "I hope Jack is alright."

"Oh, come on, he's a cop. I didn't hit him that hard."

The young woman rolled her eyes. Suddenly the air rippled in front of them and an extremely tall thin demon stood in front of them.

He grabbed Chris and tried to push him off the balcony banister.

Haley reacted on an instant and created a short wall of flames between her-self and the demon who was caught off guard and let go off Chris.

"Flames!" Haley called out and orbed some of the fire towards the demon. It started burning around his middle section and vanquished him after a few moments.

Chris stood up. "Well done."

"Thanks." Haley decided to not mention that it happened that some demons didn't stay vanquished when she used her fire power on them.

"Haley!" Jack's voice echoed in the large building.

"Go," she told Chris. "Just go, hurry!"

"Relax."

She started hitting him against the chest. "Just go! Go!"

* * *

Chris orbed out unnecessarily slowly and Haley hurried down the stairs towards her colleague that rubbed the back of his head.

"Jack, are you alright?"

"Yes, I think. What happened?"

"Oh, you fell and hit your head. I wanted to call for help but then the fire distracted me." She pointed towards the flames.

Jack frowned. "It's okay. Let's get out of here."

Sure. Are you really alright?"

"Of course" Jack led the way outside. "I have a big head," he grinned.

Chris orbed into the conservatory of the Manor.

Brandon sat on the sofa surrounded by sheets of paper and flyers.

The older man looked up. "What's this smell, Smoke?"

"Yes, smoke…from a fire."

"A fire, Is everything okay?"

"Of course, what should be wrong?"

Brandon shrugged understanding that more questions would stay unanswered. He noticed Chris' focus on the documents around him.

"I want to go back to school."

"Why would anyone want that?"

"I'm thinking about studying law."

"Law" Chris shrugged. "Sure what else, After all you have a great sense of justice or revenge. However that seemed to be the same thing for you."

"Hey, I want to do something good in my life…something honorable"

Chris shrugged. "Whatever you want"

"Yes, fine, then."

"Fine"

"Fine"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"I'm taking a shower," Chris said turning and leaving the room. He really didn't care about Brandon. Just because they lived together didn't mean they had to like each other.

_So, what do you think is it worth to go on writing? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait. But to make up, it's a quite long chapter. Enjoy this! And as I surely won't post another one before next year, I wish you all fantastic holidays and a very good New Year 2013!**

Chapter 2

"You know, Wyatt, I think your performance was extraordinary," Chantal said in her honey sweet voice leaving Wyatt to wonder if that was good or bad. She took a sip from her coffee.

"Thanks."

"Oh, I can see you don't believe me, honey. But I can assure you this and I have been in this business for a long time. Well, not that long apparently, I'm not that old," she laughed. "Besides, if they had asked me, I would have loved to share the kiss in the end with you much more than with Alan."

Wyatt hoped his face didn't show his discomfort that much.

He didn't even want to go out with Chantal. He actually didn't want to go out at all.

Initially, Chantal had made a big deal of inviting the whole cast after the first rehearsal to her favorite café (she owned a part of it that's why it was her favorite probably) but for whatever reason in the end no one accompanied her but Wyatt…and for a strange reason he thought that she wasn't as unhappy as him about this outcome. It would have been nice for him to befriend more people in this town so he had enjoyed the time with the rest of the cast but staying with Chantal was very awkward.

So far, he only was friends with Michael and even though the young man always took Wyatt to parties or other events where he could meet new people they were always his friends not Wyatt's and they didn't care much for the company of a simply delivery boy when they were the forthcoming elite of New York – at least in their imagination.

Of course, there was also Sue who tried to make up a date for them to go out. So far Wyatt had always been busy on the days she suggested.

The thing about Sue was that she had changed. She still looked the same. But she had changed. She was well experienced by now both personally and in her job. Moreover, she had a boyfriend.

A good looking, smart and successful boyfriend, Wyatt had to admit. Someone who shared her not sure what went here and profession…Wyatt looked up from his cup. How long had he been starring down anyway?

Obviously, Chantal hadn't noticed or mind. She was still talking. If Wyatt only started to focus now, he maybe would still understand the topic.

Chantal was performing the main character of the play Wyatt had auditioned for. The play was a romantic comedy in a small theatre hidden behind other small theatres somewhere on Off-Broadway.

He had actually auditioned for the main male character. In the end he probably could be happy that they didn't give him the main part as he had to spend more time with Chantal than necessary. He would act as "the butler", not even 20 lines included this part; time on stage maximum 10 minutes. But whatever he did it for fun, and 50 extra dollars a week. Chantal was in her early 40s. From her talking you could think she was the star of Broadway when in fact she only did bit parts in bigger shows or main parts in unimportant small shows.

"So, I said to him, Henry, you think you know it all but basically you know nothing and especially nothing about me," Chantal said.

Wyatt nodded. Alright, did she quote a scene or was Henry her husband or a director?

Whatever it was, Wyatt needed to get away from her. He emptied his cup while she went on talking.

He waited for a small pause and used the time to check his watch.

"Oh, man, it's that late already," he exclaimed and motioned the waiter that he wanted to pay.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, thanks for the invitation" he said.

"Do you really not have a bit more time? Come on, Wyatt, we only started chatting."

This was more of a monologue, Wyatt thought. "Yes, but I really need to go. I'll see you Wednesday."

"We certainly will." As she saw the waiter coming to their table, she said: "It's on me."

"Oh no, really…"

"Yes, it is. You can return the favor some other time."

"Okay. Bye, Chantal."

Wyatt left the coffee shop, glad to be away from her.

It was still early. The street wasn't crowded. In this area of the city, people only came after sunset when the bars and theatres opened their doors.

The twenty-five year old walked down the street towards the bus stop. However, despite a bus was just arriving, he decided to walk. He liked to check out his surrounding as much as possible and that worked better in a slow pace. He crossed the street and checked the menu of a restaurant Chantal could have at least invited him for dinner.

He didn't find anything he liked, though and would have to use the contents of his fridge for a meal later.

He heard something crash in the small backstreet of the restaurant and thought someone had thrown trash into the dumpster until he heard crying and whimpering. Wyatt looked around. No one paid attention so he walked towards the sounds. He noticed a man trying to grab something behind the dumpster.

"Hey!" Wyatt wondered why he even wanted the man's attention. It was probably just a homeless guy. However, he never was that lucky.

The man stood up straight with robotic moves and looked at Wyatt with snake like yellow eyes that showed no emotion.

Wyatt ducked a sudden fire ball and waved his hand using his telekinesis to throw the demon against the brick wall. The demon wasn't knocked out but used his chance to shimmer away.

"Why am I even surprised," Wyatt muttered to himself while he went to the spot the demon had stood between dumpster and wall.

A young woman was crouched down there burying her face in her hands. "Are you alright?" Wyatt asked. "Are you hurt?"

She looked up at him with a scared expression.

"It's okay," Wyatt assured. "He's gone. Come on."

She took his offered hand hesitantly and stood up with his help.

"Thank you," she whispered and touched his cheek.

Wyatt looked deep in her eyes, dark almost black they were. He didn't see fear in them anymore. Something had changed. He felt himself getting lost in those eyes. Was that love?

Without even noticing he bent his head ready to kiss those soft pink lips.

But all of a sudden, all he saw was grey smoke and it felt as if he slowly woke from a strange dream.

He rubbed his eyes and saw… "Aunt Paige?"

Paige Matthews looked at him with a small smile. "Always a pleaser," she said. "To rescue my nephew"

* * *

Wyatt grinned at his aunt as she took a huge bite from the hot dog and sighed.

"And?" he asked "Best hot dog in the world, isn't it?

"Absolutely, don't tell your Uncle Henry or I will have to orb him here all the time just to get a hot dog." She took another bite. "Although, at my age you shouldn't eat greasy fast food"

"Nonsense, you just vanquished a demon. You need the energy."

"Good point." Paige sat down on the bench next to her nephew.

"How did you know I was in trouble anyway?" Wyatt asked,

"Frankly, I didn't. My charge had been attacked by this demon, sucked his powers right out of him through a kiss. That should prove to you that not all pretty girls deserve to be kissed."

"I'll make a note. So, you have a charge here in New York?"

"Connecticut actually, but I tracked her here."

"Thanks again for saving me."

"Anytime," Paige ate the last bite of her hot dog and threw the napkin in the trashcan besides the bench. "I hope that you will be more careful though. I'm not sure if the next time I will coincidentally orb to New York."

"I know. I'm trying to not get attacked."

"Good luck with that one. Apart from the demons, you like it here?"

"Yes, I do like it here. On my own"

"Uhu"

"Really I'm fine."

"How I hate that phrase. You know who usually says that?"

"Chris." They said simultaneously.

"Right, usually right before he gets almost killed," Paige rolled her eyes.

"I'm not him."

"Thank God. I would have way more grey hair otherwise."

"You don't have any grey hair."

"I tell you a secret. It's all artificial." Paige whispered.

"I wouldn't have guessed. Anyway," don't worry about me. I have an apartment and a job, friends."

"Seems like you don't miss a thing"

"I don't miss a thing. I miss people," Wyatt admitted. "The chaos, you know."

"I do. Well, we would be one horrible family if you didn't miss us. And we you, for that matter." Paige sighed. "I'd better orb back home before I get all emotional. So, take care, Wyatt. Call more often."

"I will."

Wyatt stood up and hugged his aunt. "Artificial or not, I do like you new hairdo."

"Oh, thanks." Paige twisted a hair strand around her finger. "I'll orb from over there," she said and pointed towards a large bush. "Have fun, sweetie."

"Absolutely"

Wyatt watched her head towards the plant and took a deep breath. He took his mobile out of the pocket of his jeans and dialed his father's number.

* * *

Wyatt stood in front of the window and looked down on the street drinking his coffee when suddenly he was startled by someone saying "Hey."

He spilled most of his drink over his shirt and groaned.

"Man, are you jumpy" Chris stated.

"Only if someone appears out of thin air like that"

"It's called orbing. Do you remember that? In the Manor you see that all the time."

Wyatt rolled his eyes as he walked over to the sink to put his cup there and washing his hands. "But you chose this over a comfy, historic, magical domicile."

"Do you have anything important or at least meaningful to say?"

Chris opened a cabinet door in the kitchen but apparently there was nothing of interest to him, so he closed it again.

"Apparently, no," Wyatt replied to his own question. "Thanks for your visit."

"Huh? I have something to give to you. Do you really like this apartment?"

"I do. So?"

"So, there you go." Chris handed him a flash drive.

Wyatt frowned. "Okay. Thanks."

"You don't even know what it is. Aunt Paige told me that you had a run in with a demon the other day and luckily she was there to save you."

"I always have run in's with demons. Do you suggest knocking the next demon out with this?" Wyatt made a mental note to have a talk with his aunt about privacy.

"I hope your humor helps you with the next vanquish."

"I guess it will help me to be twice blessed. Oh, I am. Huge power, you know."

"So that's why Aunt Paige had to vanquish the chick?"

Wyatt sighed. This was stupid. "I don't see you worrying about Prue all by herself in Chicago."

"Demons are barely after Prue. Plus she has some brains whereas you…"

"Have this!" Wyatt threw the flash drive into the air and caught it again.

"It's the Book of Shadows. You should show more respect."

"What?"

"Yes. My trainee witch scanned the whole book."

"Trainee witch?"

"Trevor."

"You mean your charge."

"Same thing and he doesn't mind. He was so eager to read the book, so I thought that would be a good possibility."

Chris took a cookie out of the jar off the kitchen counter.

"Well, thanks." He put the flash drive in the top drawer. "I need another shirt."

"Yes, you do."

Wyatt gave his brother a dark look. "Why didn't I leave you on this uninhabited island when you were four and we played orb-and-seek, I had the chance."

"Because I am your brother and you love me. Moreover, mom would have grounded you forever and I was way too smart then, I would have found my way back home."

"Yes," Wyatt simply stated and went into the bedroom. He opened his closet and checked through it for another shirt.

Chris took another cookie out of the jar. He couldn't believe his big brother had switched the Manor for this small, ugly apartment. He was about to tell Wyatt, when he saw the air ripple.

"Demon!" he called and had the intruder – caught off guard – beaten to the ground before Wyatt even had a chance to look up.

Wyatt sighed noticing his friend being the victim. Michael lay on the ground gasping for air as he was strangled.

"Let him go, Chris! Right now," he ordered.

"What?"

"Just do it."

The younger man obeyed and Michael took a deep breath.

"Why? He's a demon."

"Hardly" Wyatt helped his friend up to his feet. "Don't you remember Michael?"

His brother shook his head. "Who"

Michael stuck out his lizard-like-tongue.

Chris crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew the sisters should have vanquished you when they had the chance," he said remembering the Charmed Ones rescuing the half Manticore baby to later return him to his human father.

"Excuse me?" Michael asked.

"Alright…Chris, you have to go. We are going to a party and I'm sure you have something to take care of at home. Thanks for bringing me the Book. I'll call, okay?"

"Wait, you're sending me away, your own brother, to spend time with your demon friend."

"Yes, I'm spending my free night with a friend," Wyatt emphasized.

"Oh, so, never mind. I didn't mean to disturb your wonderful life in New York."

Wyatt sighed. He knew this tone. "Come on…"

"I understand. You are just too occupied here to care that we are all worried about you, and I just wanted to help."

"I know."

"Trevor thought he's doing something nice for you. I will just tell him that his attempt isn't appreciated."

"Don't exaggerate."

"Oh, I exaggerate? Aren't you the one preferring to spend your time with demons than with family…"

"Can I remind you that your girlfriend Bianca was an assassin witch?" Wyatt regretted bringing her up the moment he said her name. His brother always reacted badly if anyone mentioned her. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate," Wyatt said as his brother stopped arguing abruptly, his eyes darkening as he stared right through Wyatt. "Chris, I don't want to argue, okay?"

The dark haired man shrugged. "She was not evil."

"I know. I…"

Chris orbed out without giving Wyatt the opportunity to end his sentence.

"Don't just orb out like this!" Wyatt called after him.

"Ehm…everything alright" Michael spoke up.

"Yes, he's so stubborn, just like Grams. Just like all Halliwells."

"Except you"

Wyatt gave his friend a dark glare. "Shut up."

* * *

Leo looked up from his plate when he heard the familiar sound of orbing. They said men couldn't hear high-pitched sounds as well as women and that disability would even increase in advanced age. However, Leo was sure, that for the rest of his life no matter how old he would get, he would always here the jingling sound of orbs.

Amber carrying a bowl approached the table. "Chris, hello…do you want to have dinner with us?"

"Yes, sure" Chris sat down at the table opposite his father while Amber got another plate.

"Is everything okay?" Leo asked.

"Why should anything be wrong?"

"Serve yourself" Amber said setting the plate in front of Chris.

"Thanks."

"Well, you barely just drop by without a reason."

"Oh, sorry last time I checked you were my father but I will of course call first making an appointment."

"Don't be so aggressive. I only stated my opinion, that's all of course we love to have you around."

"Absolutely, anytime; I always happen to cook too much for just the three of us. And Trevor isn't even home tonight."

Chris and Leo looked at her with equal expressions, half smiling. What?" The woman took the bread basket. "Bread"

"Thanks," father and son said simultaneously and each grabbed a slice.

"I have been thinking," Leo said. "Amber and I could travel to New York, see how Wyatt's doing. Trevor still is on summer break, so that would be a nice trip."

Chris nodded while eating.

"And I thought, you maybe wanted to come with us as well. Trevor would surely appreciate it so he is not only surrounded by us old folks."

"Oh yes, New York," Amber agreed dreamingly. "The museums are impressive, maybe a theater show."

"That's a great plan," Leo replied.

"Well, I only just orbed to Wyatt today and honestly, he did not really appreciate my visit. But it's probably different with you," the young man said.

"I'm sure your brother was totally appreciative of your visit."

"You maybe just came to an inappropriate time," Amber suggested.

"Yes, probably…after all he was waiting for his demon friend."

"You mean Michael. Wyatt told me that coincidently they ran into each other in New York."

"How can you run into anyone coincidently in New York?" Chris asked.

"What are you thinking?" Leo questioned.

"That maybe this guy is not just the nice guy from next door but it's all part of plan to get to Wyatt."

"I maybe should have asked for your non paranoid opinion. Michael is half demon but he was raised to be good. He has no contact with his demonic side. I'm sure there is no reason to worry."

"If you say so, dad, I'm sure you're right. Although, Aunt Paige had to save him from a demon attack just the other day"

"And I understand and fear he will be again but I also trust that he will be saved again. I got over the fact, that Wyatt left to New York and so should you. He's doing something for himself and we should support that."

"Then support him, dad, and search for another destination because I honesty doubt you will be more welcomed than me."

"You are taking the whole situation to personally."

"I'm sorry but my family is something very personal for me and I see we are falling apart and I wonder why no one else seems to notice. Who's living at the Manor just me and some random guy that tried to kill us, turn Wyatt evil and kill the Elders. That's not how it should be."

"Maybe it should be this way for now."

Chris shrugged and bent a little more over his plate. Leo looked at Amber but she only shook her head. Leo thought how he could turn the conversation to a lighter topic but that only led to an uncomfortable silence.

"I have prepared vanilla fudge for dessert," she said suddenly.

* * *

"Prue, honey I know you don't want to hear this," Phoebe said. She was in her office trying to come up with an advice for Marcia from New Orleans when her oldest daughter called her from Chicago. Prue would finish her college education next summer. Phoebe hoped of course that her oldest child would return to her home town to find a job. For the last months it seemed that she would stay in Chicago, though, or go to another city with her boyfriend Drew who seemed to become a very possible candidate for a serious long time engagement. But now there was a greater chance for the family to re-unite as Prue had split up with him.

"Prue, the two of you had been so stressed with your studies. There was no time to work on your relationship. Now, you can completely focus on your exams and maybe when the pressure wears off there is a chance you might get back together and start from a new basis."

"Mom, you don't understand," Prue cried. "He was my life."

"Sweetie, don't exaggerate. No one man no matter how close you are to him can be your life. Probably the love of your life but then again, your life only just started. I know you are devastated right now but there is more about you than a boyfriend. Plus, as I said, there is a chance you might get back together."

"Mom, how can you say that?" Prue shrieked and Phoebe held the phone away from her ear. She turned around in her chair and looked out of the window.

"I can say that because believe it or not I have been through heartache, too. Plenty of times why don't you tell me what happened."

Prue took a rattled breath. "We had been fighting a lot lately and yesterday it was too much. We were at a party where I didn't know anyone. It was all Drew's friends, and he just left with his them."

"What? He left you all alone."

"Yes, for at least 40 minutes. He was gone with some of his friends. One of them must have gotten a new car or something and they went to the parking lot to check it out."

"He went to the parking lot outside the house and stayed there 40 minutes?" Phoebe repeated and hoped she didn't sound as if she didn't see the problem.

"Yes, I just told you. When he came back I told him what I thought about that and if he didn't want to spend time with me then maybe it was best if we didn't see each other at all and he said okay."

"He didn't give any explanation at all? Just okay"

"I should call him."

"What do you want to say to him?"

"That I'm sorry and want him back."

"Do you want him back?"

"Oh I don't know, but I can't be without him either."

"Prue, listen, as long as you are not sure about that there's no sense in calling and if he didn't even fight for your relationship you maybe have to accept that he doesn't want to be in a relationship with you anymore as hard as it sounds."

"But mom…"

Phoebe swirled around in her chair when she heard a knock on the door. "Prue, I need to go. Honey, I love you. I'll call you back later and if you need me or your dad you know we will be at your side within the blink of an eye. Or you can always come home. Don't be so sad, trust your destiny. Everything will work out fine."

"Easy for you to say, you and dad are the perfect couple," Prue said with a sigh.

Phoebe smiled to herself. "You'll be okay, Prue."

"I guess you are right, mom."

"I'm always right, bye for now. We'll talk later."

"Okay. Bye, mommy"

Phoebe ended the call. "I'm sorry. My daughter's love sick," she said to Danielle. Her boss stood in the door looking quite defeated, an extreme opposite to her orange skirt and white top.

"No problem, Phoebe. There's got to be something about having a love advice columnist as a mother."

The empathic witch noticed at once there was something behind the young woman's words.

"Please come in. a seat," she offered.

"Thanks," Danielle closed the door and dropped on the sofa opposite Phoebe's desk. "Jason will be flying in."

"Jason?"

"Jason Dean the owner of this agency."

"Oh, Jason, really he hasn't been here in such a long time!" Phoebe exclaimed. She felt that she was apparently happier about her ex-lover's visit than his own daughter. The former middle Charmed sister hadn't spoken to him apart from a message she had received when Piper passed away. Everything according to business was administered by other managers.

Phoebe wondered how awful it was that you hadn't any contact to people you once had been so close to, even thought about a future together and how quick it can turn into silence.

"Why do you think he is coming?" she asked Danielle.

"To control me," the young woman replied in a death serious voice.

"I don't think so, Danielle."

"No? Well, I know it. For the last year he never even commented on the calculations and reports I sent him. Now, all of a sudden he informs me about a visit."

Phoebe stood up and sat down next to her boss. "Did you ever imagine that he wants to come visit you, his daughter?"

"Actually, no Phoebe, I don't have a relationship with my father at all. I never have. I don't know Jason Dean. He doesn't know me. I admit he has always been a great provider for me and my mother. I'm very grateful I got this job; it's more than I ever dreamed of. I do know that I'm not even qualified enough for this position but I think I'm doing very well. I proved I can do this. Why does he doubt it now?"

"Danielle, I know a very different man than you. I thought I would stay with him forever. Jason is a gently caring and very responsible man. He's someone who has principles and who you can trust. I owe him and I'm thankful for the time we spent together. I really hope that you will one day see this side of him then you will find a very wonderful father. Believe me, it's worth a try. I had a troubled father-daughter-relationship myself and I'm glad we could find a way towards each other. I'm glad for me and my children as they have a lovely grandfather. You will regret it if you don't give him and you a chance."

Danielle stayed silent for a long time. She then looked at Phoebe with a small sad smile. "You are indeed the best advice columnist a newspaper can hope for, and a very sensitive and positive woman, Phoebe. However, I'm sorry but here I have to break your trust in love, Jason Dean will visit us in his official role as the owner of this agency, he was precisely announced so by his assistant and in that case that can also have an effect on you."

The older woman frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that Jason is quite skeptical about your column after all these years. He criticizes that there is nothing new."

"He is? Well, then I will prove his skepticism wrong."

"You are quite sure of yourself. And him," Danielle took a deep breath and stood up. "But in my opinion advice to people in need is always up-to-date. And the newspaper is going very well. Better than ever, I dare to say. And your column is still one of our readers most appreciated sections."

"Thank you."

Danielle's hand already rested on the door knob but she hesitated to leave. "Phoebe, all I need from you is that no matter what he is here for you will be on my side."

"Of course, I will. There's no reason for me not to be. You are my boss, my colleague and I think we made up to be a good team. Just remember what I told you. He's your father after all."

Danielle opened the door. "Well, there are things we can't choose, aren't there?"

Phoebe shook her head sadly. She knew despite her harsh words, the young woman was still responsive.

"Don't forget to call your daughter. It seems she needs some advice, too."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here comes chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3

Brandon sat in one of the fluffy armchairs in the living room checking his mail while Chris sat on the sofa his feet popped up on the coffee table.

It was a rare situation that the two young men sat together in silence; both occupied and just keeping each other company. However neither of them would admit it but they rather lived together than alone. Brandon didn't even consider finding a place on his own although he could afford it and even though he was annoyed by the stupid tricks played on him; staying in the house next door where he had lived with Josey wasn't an option at all; to live alone was scary. He never had a household to care for on his own and to spend the evenings amusing himself wasn't an appealing.

The phone was ringing. It lay much closer for Chris to reach but he didn't even show acknowledgment of the ringing.

"Please let me take that," Brandon finally said. He stood up and took the phone walking into the hallway.

"Hi, Brandon. It's Wyatt. How are you?"

"Hi Wyatt, Thanks I'm fine. Are you still enjoying yourself in New York?"

"I do indeed. It's quite exciting. Have you ever been there?"

Brandon laughed. "No, I haven't and if I wanted to move from one American city to another I would probably prefer a sunnier city than a rainier."

"There's no rain so far actually. You should visit me."

"Getting lonely already?"

"Let me think…no. But I could show you around. Introduce you to some New York girls."

"Thanks for the offer. However, I think I leave out the girls for a while."

"Pity. So, apparently you and my dear brother haven't killed each other yet. Those are great but unexpected news."

"What do you mean by unexpected? We get along like… witch and witch. Everything is fine."

"I hate that word. Holly said different. I guess, she just knows her cousin too well. By the way, she's only saying good things about you."

Brandon blushed and was glad Wyatt couldn't see. "I'm very glad to have her as my whitelighter."

"As whitelighter, sure. Well, no matter what you do, don't forget she has two very protective cousins and a tough little brother. Not to mention her dad is a cop."

"I tell you there's nothing for them to worry about."

"Okay, I'm only saying. So, is Chris home?"

"Yes, he is. Let me see if I can make him stop improving his education," Brandon said while walking back into the living room. The TV was still running when he noticed no on ewas there watching.

"Oh, Wyatt, it seems he had left. Must have orbed out when I was in the hallway."

"Okay, probably heard that it was me," Wyatt sighed.

"Excuse me?"

"It's okay. He will talk to me whether he wants to or not."

"Maybe he was called?" Brandon offered.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to talk to me. I'll call again."

"Sure."

Lucky me being an only child, he said to himself as he ended the call.

* * *

Wyatt sighed. How could anybody be as stubborn as his brother.

The young man went back into the theatre where they had their first rehearsals. It was actually quite unnecessary for him and the other cast with bit parts to be there the whole time.

George who died in the first eight minutes of the play was toying with his mobile ever since the director told him he had done well.

Wyatt had three appearances during the play. However those put together were probably less than eight minutes.

Nevertheless, he wouldn't complain. It was just for fun. It would be even more fun if Chantal wasn't there or at least not so extremely nerve wrecking. Everyone just rolled their eyes to every word she said.

The stage director was also annoyed by her as she didn't deliver the lines of the script but changed the word order or added some new lines. Apart from that she wasn't any good. It sounded false and over dramatically.

"She only got the part because she is the ex-lover of the producer," Yoanna whispered. She was the make-up artist and costume designer of the show.

"Don't you mean the lover rather than ex?" Wyatt whispered back.

He and the other cast that didn't have to be on stage were sitting in the auditorium.

Yoanna who sat in front of Wyatt turned around in her seat. "What?"

Wyatt bent forward to get closer to her. "Don't usually the lovers get the parts instead of the ex?"

"Not if the exes threaten to tell everything to the wife."

"I guess I don't know about that."

"No lover?"

"No lover, no wife."

"Then if I were you I'd stay away from her."

"Easily done."

"Good, I really don't want you to get a bad impression of females." She winked and turned around.

Wyatt shook his head. This was way too cliché. He never has had such problems in his restaurant.

Yoanna stood up. "I'm leaving I can't watch this drama anymore."

"It's a thriller," Rowley who played the gardener said. He was probably the only one focusing on what was going on on stage. He took the whole play and his part in it very serious. He thought it was Shakespeare.

"It will be when the whole audience will suffer of boredom." Yoanna bent down to pick up her bag. When she came up again she looked at Wyatt saying: "If you ever want to get a good impression of a female, just ask me."

Wyatt watched her leaving. He had only seen her once before today – still he was sure she only wore black. What else would fit the tomato ketchup red hair? "

"Won't you follow her?" Rita asked. Wyatt had never noticed her sitting right behind him.

"I think, I rather watch the play."

The older woman scoffed.

* * *

"Hi, girls," Paige greeted her daughters.

The twins were both sitting at the kitchen table in their apartment. Both looked extremely tired, though for different reasons.

Haley had the fourth time in a row night shift and was very glad she had two days off now.

Holly was tired because she had worked until dawn on her paper and had to be in school for tutorials at nine.

"Good morning, mom," Holly replied and didn't even make any attempt to hide her real feelings about this morning.

"You mean good night. I'm ready to sleep for a while," Haley said.

"I'd stop drinking coffee then." Holly poured the last drops into her cup.

"You can have it." The slightly older twin placed her own cup in front of her sister.

"What's wrong with my babies?" Paige asked.

"They are no babies anymore," Haley muttered and Holly nodded.

"I see. Well I have something to put your mind on ease." The former Charmed One took a piece of paper out of the pocket of her pants.

"Oh, mom, don't tell me you have a demon," Haley whined.

"No, you wouldn't believe it but I do not only write notes with spells. I also write To-Do-Lists. This one is for your brother's birthday."

The two sisters glanced at each other.

"Mom, it's a usual birthday. You never made a To-Do-List before," Holly replied. "Junior surely doesn't expect a special event."

"And we already have a present," Haley quickly assured. Usually, they bought presents last minute.

"Great. Then you have more time to help me," Paige sat down at the table.

"Do you know if Junior really wants a big party?" Holly asked. She checked her watch and took her bag from the counter. "I have to go for class. If you need me for anything you know where to find me. Bye, mommy!" She kissed her mom on the cheek and left the kitchen.

"Your sister is always working so hard. She looks so tired," Paige said worried.

Haley raised her eyebrows. "Ehm, so am I."

"But that is what you wanted."

"It's the same with Holly." Haley pouted.

Paige shrugged. She wasn't ready yet to accept her daughter's wish to become a police officer. There was still a slight chance she'd change her mind and decided for something less dangerous.

"Listen, let's talk about your brother's birthday," Paige said to come to the main reason of her visit.

"Talk about what exactly? You never made a fuss about birthdays. So why now?"

"Why not? 15 is a big birthday."

"Not really."

"Junior will like it."

"Fine. Do it. But don't count on me. I'm very busy with the new job. Especially when my cousin puts another stunt like the other night. I will be busy covering me being a witch."

"Which cousin?"

"I only have one who drives me insane. Chris, of course. See, I understand he's nuts but why do I have to suffer?" Haley sighed and told her mother the story with the vanquish during one of her nightshifts.

"Well, don't do nightshifts," Paige said. Haley glared at her. "I know, I know. I'm worried about Chris. This boy needs to get something else then demons."

"Like what, a girlfriend?"

"No, could make things even worse. Well, as soon as I have a plan about the birthday party worked out, I will have a one-on-one with my nephew."

"Fantastic idea," Haley said and saw her chance to finally get to bed. "You should do that at once."

"Right, I see I'm disturbing you."

"Oh, no, mom," her daughter disagreed.

"No, it's obvious no one needs me," Paige stood up.

"What? That's not true. I never said that, no one ever said that."

"Oh no? You and your sister are grown up. Soon you'll have your jobs, your money, find a partner, settle down, have a family."

"I promise, that won't happen so soon and then you will be the grandma, that'll be great, too."

"I will be the grandmother," Paige whispered. "I will be old then."

"I didn't mean it like that," Haley assured noticing that she obviously just said the wrong thing.

"Junior will turn 15 in a few days and he won't want to spend time with his mother. He is around his friends."

"You always complaint he wasn't socializing enough."

"I'm no Charmed One anymore."

"You'll always be a Charmed One."

"I have no real friends, no job, nothing." Paige dropped back on her seat sighing.

"Mom, that is not true," Haley told her. She stood up and kneed down in front of her mother. "You have your charges. You are a very powerful witch, a whitelighter. You have dad."

Paige scoffed. "Your father's having a midlife crisis."

"Oh, dad too? I mean, dad has a crisis?" Haley said and shook her head. Apparently, it was not only her dad who had issues. Haley decided her sister would then have to take care of the situation. After all she was the sensitive one.

The young woman stood up and put an arm around her mom and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Mom, believe me, you are very needed. You are the greatest mom of all moms and whitelighter and witch and aunt, and sister, and wife, and I can't think of what else."

"Sweety, that is very nice of you to say but I can't help but feel so restless. Like there is something I need to do before I am too old."

"Well, then, get up. Do something! There are plenty of possibilities. You only need to get out and take one. We will all support you."

"Thanks, honey."

"And believe me whenever there's a problem me and Holly will always come to you first. Just like Prue will always contact Aunt Phoebe even if she is in Chicago."

Paige nodded. "See how you are grown up already? You are helping me."

"No problem," Haley smiled.

Suddenly her mother jumped up. "Wait, what is wrong with Prue?"

"Huh? Oh, she just broke up with her boyfriend," Haley shrugged. Prue had been heartbroken so often yet that it was no big deal anymore.

"Oh poor Prue," Paige said. "And why didn't Phoebe tell me that? I'll go and talk to Miss Phoebe." She orbed off.

"What now?" Haley called after her. She shrugged and emptied her cup. Finally, she could go to bed. Aunt Phoebe could probably bring her mother back to her normal self. Especially when they were fighting about something.

* * *

Wyatt was washing the pile of dishes he had stored in the sink for the last week. It was Sunday afternoon. That was the time when he usually had spare time. Sometimes he was grateful for these lazy days made to relax from a busy week with his job, his engagement with the Meals on Wheels project and the repeating demon stuff.

However on some Sundays he felt lonely and found his apartment too quiet. He had once tried another tactic. He didn't spend his time coped up in his small flat but went outside wandering the streets or visiting some touristic attractions. That worked well for a while. He didn't think too much about his family and life in general. However, one Sunday he went for a baseball game. It started out pretty lame but there were some good moves. Wyatt tried to figure out what team most people around him supported so he wouldn't stand there like the odd one out cheering for the "wrong" team. As the game was almost over everyone was waiting for the final move. And it happened indeed so here he was, surrounded by the fans that jumped their seats and cheered and sang and it kind of hit him that he had no one to share his joy. It was a short unimportant event but he had never been alone but always surrounded by friends or family. This situation made him focus more on the people around him. It made him all of a sudden sad to see the couples and families surrounding him. They appeared so happy, he was begrudging them. Everyone who was being on their own however seemed stressed and sad. Wyatt was wondering if he was acting the same and he started to doubt his decision to come here and start something new on his own for a while. After all, hadn't that been the reason he left home in the first place. Then why did he feel as if he had made the wrong decision.

His mom had always told him how he used to stay by himself as a toddler – until Chris and his cousins had been born obviously. Then later in school he never had any problems to get to know other kids and was always part of a team. As a grownup he had his own team of staff members. Now, the easiest way to become his common social self again would be to find new friends. But there was something holding him back to get too close to anyone. The thought that he would go back home eventually. He would never settle if he didn't get over that. He had all the time to decide what to do. He could stay for as long as he wanted to, couldn't he.

A persistent knocking took him out of his thoughts. Wyatt sighed. That much to being alone. He didn't expect anyone. He contemplated a second to just keep still and wait for the visitor to leave but the knocking sound made him believe whoever it was would not just go away.

He dried his hands on a towel and opened the door – regretting it at once.

"Sue."

"Surprise! Can I come in?" Sue asked but didn't wait for an answer and made her way inside softly pushing the young man aside.

"I've waited for you to call me, now I decided to pay you a visit. Before you ask, Chris gave me the address."

Wyatt nodded. Sure Chris had to take revenge.

"He probably didn't know that it was a secret," Sue said.

"No, it's no secret of course. You could have asked me, too."

"If you ever answered your phone, I would."

"Yes, sorry, I'm busy."

Sue put her hands into the pockets of her light blue sweat pants. Apparently, she had a day off as well wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt, her hair open. She looked around the apartment.

"Nice place. Nothing like the house in San Francisco but also not as bad as Chris made it look by his description. Must be his artistic imagination."

"Thanks. It's enough for me. Do you want a drink or something to eat? I just happen to have some muffins."

"Sure." Sue sat down at the small kitchen table while Wyatt took two plates out of the cupboard.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Muffins go well with milk, don't they?"

"Absolutely."

Wyatt opened the box and Sue took a muffin with sprinkles. She had already taken a bite when the young man sat down placing two glasses of milk in front of them.

"Oh, dont tell me you baked this yourself. That would make you too perfect."

"Nope. I bought them myself."

"That doesn't count."`

"I can live with not being perfect."

"And you are doing a great job proofing that to everyone by coming here. So everyone can see you are not as they expect."

"This has nothing to do with "everyone". This is for me to make some new experiences."

"Explain to me what you want to experience? How to live on a low paying job when you have a good education and a business on your own."

"Because that is all that matters to you, it doesn't mean it has to be the same for me. See, I am not trying to impress you." Wyatt lent back in his chair bringing more space in between the two of them. What did she think coming here and complain?

"Good because you don't." She finished eating and took a sip from the milk. "I mean what the hell did you expect," she asked suddenly frustrated. "That I'd still be the teenage girl having a crush on you, waiting here for you to arrive?"

"Tell me, why does everything have to be about you?"

"It's not about me because I have my life sorted out and I'm pretty happy with it. Can you say the same about yourself and if not then why don't you do something about it? I mean you had it all, why are you still searching for more?"

"What did I have that was so precious?"

"People that loved and respected you. I think that is pretty valuable."

"Not if their love and respect are settled on who they think I am and not who I really am."

"That is so pathetic. What's wrong with you some sort of midlife crisis. You are too young for that."

"You told me to come to New York."

"Yes, I did when the time was right years ago. We would have been great in New York. But you passed the offer, now time's over. Things changed. It is too late."

"Obviously."

"Yes, obviously."

"Anyway," Wyatt stood up and put the dishes together. "I'm staying." He had his back turned to her as he carried the dishes over to the sink.

"It's your life," she shrugged and stood up as well. "I really hope you find what you are looking for and don't regret what you gave up and miss while you are here." She waited for a while if he turned around to say goodbye or something but he didn't.

Sue already had her hand on the door knob when she said. "And by all means, stop avoiding me. It's not my fault." She closed the door behind herself.

Wyatt took a deep breath. What was about her that always made him react so emotional?

* * *

Paige appeared in front of Phoebe in her office; arms crossed.

"Paige, how often did I tell you to not just orb here!" the older sister exclaimed. "What if someone saw you?"

Paige raised her eyebrows. "Your door is closed."

"And you knew that before you orbed here?"

"Well, I thought, my sister has to concentrate so…"

"Uhu, sure," Phoebe shook her head. She saved her partly written column. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Tell me, what's up for example," Paige asked back and her sister got the feeling that she should know.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Paige? Everything is fine here."

"Just that Prue broke up with her boyfriend."

"She did. Poor baby is all heartbroken."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what? You don't even know him. She never introduced him to us. In her age she thinks everyone is her future husband. You know how young girls act. And I know how my sister acts. Tell me, what's the problem."

"Nothing."

"Paige."

"Fine, it's just I feel sort of locked out. No one needs me. It's makes me feel so old and useless."

"Paige, you are exaggerating. You aren't old or useless," Phoebe protested laughing. "You have your family and your whitelighter duties, your witchcraft."

Paige scoffed. "That's what Haley said, too."

Her sister smiled a little. "But if you feel that it is time for a changed then it's up to you to change."

"That's easily said."

"I know. But you can do it. You did before. It's in your nature to be restless, a true Gemini."

"That makes me feel much better. The point is, I don't know what I want."

There was a knock on the door and Danielle's assistant poked her head in. "Phoebe, sorry to disturb but Danielle asks you to fix a short presentation on the development of your column over the last five years for Jason Dean's visit."

"Will do," Phoebe replied and the assistant left closing the door again.

"Jason Dean's visit?" Paige asked.

"Yes."

"Jason is coming? How long haven't you seen him?"

"Over 20 years."

"Really? You haven't seen him for all those years."

"No."

"He never came here?"

"No, Paige. After the merger he was occupied with more pressuring things than our little newspaper agency."

Paige watched her sister looking down on her desk with a small smile.

"So how do you feel about seeing him again?"

"I look forward seeing him again. But I'm not fooling myself, he has changed. So have I. Who knows maybe we don't even like each other anymore. After all, I caused our break up. Maybe he comes to dismiss me."

Paige nodded. "But everything turned out great for you. You met Coop. Will you tell him?"

"No need to keep it secret. It's a business meeting. However, I have this feeling I know why he is coming."

"Why?"

"Because of his daughter."

"Oh, Pheebs, I know Jason too but there is a chance that he really doesn't want to be too close with her emotionally."

"That's not like Jason."

"Not like the Jason you know. But maybe like Jason, the father? I mean, we are experts of dysfunctional father-daughter-relationships, aren't we?"

"Only speak for yourself."

"Don't interfere, Phoebe, it's none of your business and you have your job on risk. Because, in the end, no matter how much they dislike each other, they will be one opinion regarding you."

"Paige, don't worry. You know me."

"That's why I tell you this."

"Where are the barbecue chips?" Victor asked after searching both brown paper bags from the grocery store his grandson brought him.

"You didn't mention chips," Chris replied.

"I didn't have to mention. I wrote it down on the list."

"You must be mistaken."

"I'm not senile. I know what I've written down a few hours ago."

"Okay, I admit. I lost the list."

"You didn't. It's here," Victor replied.

Chris sighed. After shopping he had just put the list in one of the bags.

"Right. Aunt Phoebe told me to not buy any fast food or food with too much fat or sugar as your blood results weren't so well last time. She insisted you shall eat healthier."

"So, you listen to your aunt, that's noble. But as I am the patriarch of the family, you listen to me first."

"I thought she was right maybe."

"Chris, I'm old. What do you expect from my blood? Your aunt shouldn't make such a fuss. And you listen to me about things that concern me, got that?"

"I try. See, Aunt Phoebe scares me more than you. She's a wicked witch," Chris grinned. "Moreover, for some odd reason, I'd like to have you around longer."

Victor scoffed. "Alright, if you want me to live, let me live."

Chris sighed. "I'll bring you those chips within the next days, okay? But if Aunt Phoebe learns that, I have nothing to do with it."

"Fine." Victor started to put the groceries into the fridge. "Phoebe seems to forget that I lived on my own most of my life. I can do perfectly fine."

"Maybe that's a good reason to be with your family now. I'd like to have you in the Manor but with all those demons, you know, it's not safe."

"I am with my family. I don't have to live with any of them, though. Phoebe offered to redesign Prue's room for me. I told her that she shall keep it for Prue when she comes home. I have a comfy place here."

"Actually, Aunt Phoebe wants you to stay in her office. They are already planning it. There you'll have a bathroom next door."

"Tell her to save her money."

"Tell her yourself. I'm sure she will understand that her own father doesn't want to stay with her."

The old man scrunched up his face. He knew that Phoebe would appear hurt and persuade and arguing with him on and on until she got her will. "It has nothing to do with her. I just want my own apartment for as long as I can. I am not fooling myself. There will be a time when I won't be able to care for myself anymore. If I live that long."

Chris nodded. "I understand you, grandpa. I have to say that she is more determined than ever to make you live with her. And Prue wrote me an email that she was driving her crazy, finding new reasons for her to come back to San Francisco. I'm sure if Patty searches for a college next year, she'll stand no chance but to choose one near. I tell you both Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige are getting crazy. I mean crazier than ever. Strange enough, I could swear they had been normal last month."

"I never called either of them normal. And Phoebe is shilly-shally, always was. Like her mom."

Victor closed the door of the fridge.

"Women," they said simultaneously.

**I'd be very grateful for a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I leave rainy, cold Germany to get some Spanish sun, here is a new chapter! I hope you will enjoy it. **

**Lately, I had to re-read the former parts of this as I almost wrote a similar scene as I did before ;-) **

Chapter 4

The electric doors opened in front of Wyatt and he entered the huge hallway of an obviously expensive apartment building. There was a concierge behind a wooden reception desk watching TV from a small device on the wall.

Wyatt walked past him towards the elevator but noticed he didn't know which floor to go. He closed his eyes focusing on the person he wanted to find; when he opened his eyes again the chubby, short-legged concierge looked up at him.

"May I help you?"

"That's very nice. But no, thanks." Wyatt pressed the button to call the elevator. "I'm visiting someone. I just had to remember the apartment number." Why did elevators always took so long? The man was still staring at him frowning. "I can't remember numbers well." Finally it beeped, the door opened and Wyatt stepped into the lift. The concierge stood right there until the doors closed painfully slowly.

Wyatt sighed. He shouldn't be here anyway. He should just enjoy his free Sunday on the sofa. He didn't had to prove anything to anyone. Right in that moment when he decided to orb back home, the elevator doors opened. Wyatt contemplated what to do for a moment but then made up his mind and stepped out walking towards the apartment door and knocked. It only took a few minutes until the door was opened.

"Wyatt? What a surprise. Come on in." Yoanna stepped aside to let him in. Wyatt thought she didn't sound that surprised but shrugged it off.

"Thanks. Sorry for dropping by unannounced. I hope it's not a bad time."

"No, no bad time at all." She led the way through a narrow hallway passing two doors on each side towards the living room which was all beige and rose with a colorful print of Rita Hayworth, Grace Kelly and Ingrid Bergmann in pretentious robes on each wall. The young man asked himself how she could afford this quite comfortable apartment that was furnished expansively but spartanly.

"How did you know I live here?" she asked.

"I asked someone of the cast."

"Really? Didn't know any of them knows. Well, take a seat. Can I get you something?"

"No, thanks."

"Well, what do I owe your visit?"

"I just felt a bit lonely. You said I could drop by."

"Right. That's nice you thought of me first. I'm sort of bored, too. Perfect timing on you side."

"That's a coincidence."

"Looks that way. So, what are you up to? Any ideas what we could do fighting the boredom and loneliness?" she asked and sat down on the sofa as well.

"It's your call."

Chris spotted his friends sitting at their usual table in front of the window showing to the street where they could observe the passers-by which was the main reason to choose this table as it was too close to the washrooms to be comfortable.

"Sorry for being late; I was at my grandfather's. He was giving me a hard time because of some or rather no barbecue chips."

"I can't wait to retire and my only worries are barbecue chips," Danielle said.

"What do you have to worry about?" Peter asked. "Am I worrying you?"

"No," she replied nudging her partner playfully. "And I don't like barbecue chips. I prefer tomato ketchup."

Amy wrinkled her nose. "What kind of taste is that? Cheese and onion is the only true flavor."

"Finally we learn the reason why you are still single," Danielle said.

"Where's Justin?" Chris asked and finally ended the chips-discussion.

"Ditched us."

"What for?"

"Evan," Peter said and grabbed the menu. "A very slimy guy. At least for my taste. But I don't have to date him. He didn't seem interested anyway."

"Oh that reminds me. What about the speed dating?" Amy wanted to know looking at Chris.

"You are doing speed dating?" Danielle asked.

"No, I'm not. The new barkeeper had the idea to do speed dating at the club. Guess, it would be a good idea to bring some extra people to the club. I asked Jared to put info on the homepage. It's his project."

"Do you want to participate?" The blonde woman wanted to know.

"Yes, I do," Amy said. "That'll be fun."

"I thought you were seeing someone?" Danielle asked.

"No, didn't work out."

"Guys, I'm starving. Let's order already," Peter said.

"Sorry, for wanting to have a conversation," his girlfriend replied but took the menu, however.

"You are forgiven."

"Come on, Chris, you have to take part. Will do you good. Plus if all other people are freaks, we can at least spent a few minutes together," Amy picked up the topic again.

"I spend time with you know."

"She's right," Danielle agreed. "I can't remember you ever dated someone since I know you."

"He hasn't dated in ages," Amy nodded.

"So what?"

"Don't you want a relationship, someone at your side to be together with and having a family?"

"Will you leave him alone, Danielle?" Peter said. "He's still green. At that age you shouldn't have to decide for something to last forever."

"Why not, huh? I mean don't we all want just that. A family and people that love us."

Chris shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, but I really really can't see myself with wife and kids and stuff. And why do I get this feeling like this isn't about me."

Danielle nodded. "Right, you are right. I stop."

"We really should order now," Amy suggested.

"So, you wait for marriage and kids and all this?" Peter said.

"Why not? There's nothing wrong with that."

"No, of course not. Good to know, that's all I'm saying."

"What are you saying?"

Peter motioned for the waitress behind the counter to come over to them.

"Peter, I'm talking to you. What are you saying?" Danielle asked poking him in the arm as he looked away.

"What are you doing, buddy?" Leo asked joining Trevor in the garden.

The teenage boy sat on the bench under a large tree reading in a magazine. "I'm checking college information."

"You still have a school term ahead of you."

"Yes but I feel better if I know what I'm studying for."

"Good point. What are you interested in, any idea?"

"Many ideas but I'm not sure yet. It's very difficult to decide on what you want to do for the rest of your life. I am interested in computer science or technology."

"Those are wide fields indeed. I'm sure you will find the right thing for yourself. Maybe you could get an internship first."

Trevor nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I could even earn some money for later." He put the magazine down. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"You and mum will stay together. So when I'll leave for college she won't be alone."

"Of course, we'll stay together," Leo replied at once. "What makes you question that?"

Trevor shrugged. "Nothing in particular. I just wanted to know. I don't want her to be lonely when I'm abroad. In case I decide to leave town."

"I don't want her to be alone either or me for that matter. And I can't think of any other person to share my life with."

"So, then why don't you marry?"

"Because we agreed that we do not need to be married to stay together. To be connected by true love is more important than a ring."

Trevor nodded but did not look convinced. "I know. That's what they say on TV."

"See," Leo started; he hoped he could voice his thoughts the right way. "My relationship to Piper was extraordinary, very intense and difficult at times. We fought for our love just to be separated again. Our love never died that's why we always found a way back together. She will always be in my heart; not only as the mother of my sons but as my wife. Your mother has a special relationship to your father as well. Nevertheless we love each other even though our love may be different to what we had with our respective spouses before but it still is true and will last. You really do not need to worry. If you move you'll leave her in good care with me. I promise."

"I guess so. I mean if you won't I can turn you into a worm or so."

Leo laughed. "Right."

"I like it that you are here. I think we are friends, aren't we?"

"Of course we are."

Trevor flipped through the magazine that lay in his lap without looking. "I hope highschool will be okay."

"What do you mean? Why not?"

As his mother wasn't magical, she felt more secure sending Trevor to Magic School to learn everything he needed regarding his powers. But the teenager decided to make his final exams in a normal high school. That's where Leo had met his mother Amber.

"I'm not worried about the teachers and the studies but what about the other pupils? What if they don't like me or think I'm a freak."

"They won't."

"I had friends in Magic School but I'm afraid I`ll have to start all over."

"You are a great boy, they will like you and we will help you if we can, your mum and I. You only have to keep your powers secret and enjoy yourself."

"Yes, that's another thing. What if anyone notices?"

"No one will."

"But what…"

"No buts anymore, okay? You just have to be as you are. Be open. Sure it will be different than Magic School. But something new and different doesn't have to be bad. I promise you will have fun and learn a lot for your future. Trust me. Plus Junior and Penny attend the same school. You already know some people. Moreover Patty will be on your side. She will have courses with you and help you adjust and introduce you to everyone."

Trevor blushed and looked down at the ground. "Patty is cool. I think she likes me a bit."

"Oh boy, I think she likes you a lot. I think just as much as you like her."

The young witch blushed to an even darker shade of red. "Leo, it's not what you think…"

"Don't worry, I stop now but don't let time pass. And be warned Halliwell women are complicated, really special."

"For what I know the Halliwell men are the same."

Leo nodded. "I guess you are right."

"Have you noticed Danielle is acting weird?" Peter asked as he and Chris walked towards his car. The ex-Elder had persuaded his friend so intensely to accept a ride home that Chris couldn't misunderstand the hint that he wanted to talk in private. Now that they were driving he finally started the topic.

"No. Not weirder than usually. Why?"

"Because I have this feeling."

"Then ask yourself: What did I do?"

"What did I do? I did nothing. We barely saw each other lately. She has to work, that's what she says, like today. She didn't even want a lift."

"She came with her own car."

"My point exactly."

Chris shrugged. "I guess she is busy at work if she says so."

"I'm not sure. Why don't you ask your aunt if anything is up?"

"My aunt?"

"Your aunt Phoebe. The aunt that works with Danielle."

"Okay," Chris stressed. "Or I keep my mouth shut, don't get involved and you talk to your girlfriend. Yes, you know, I like that idea more."

Peter snorted. "Well, and I like my idea more."

"Then we have a problem."

"No, you have the problem. I will just let you out here at the side of the street and you can walk home."

"No, I will just orb. It's faster than driving anyway. Try something else."

"Just talk to your aunt, Chris. What's the matter with you? Can't you do something for a friend even if it's unpleasant for you?"

"I do a lot for my friends. Do you know my Aunt Phoebe? As soon as she realizes that you and Danielle have problems she will interfere and you will have to suffer. She can't keep secrets. Trust me."

"I just want to know if there is anything unusual at work. The alternative is that she's cheating on me or doesn't want to spend time with me. I rather have her loaded with work."

Chris shook his head but gave up. "Fine, I pay Aunt Phoebe a visit. But I guarantee for nothing."

"Thanks." Peter stopped at a red street light. "So, when are you going to see her?"

Wyatt checked the route he had to drive today on his smartphone. Once again, his first stop was a man who repaired antique dolls. He had once asked Wyatt to wait inside and the whole place was sort of scary. His work place was the ground floor of his house and there were shelves with doll limbs, heads, eyes and stuff. The guy himself was one of the greatest freaks Wyatt had met so far. He always wore jeans but no shirt and he wasn't very muscular or attractive. He had a large red scar from a heart surgery probably. If Wyatt didn't know better or had sensed different, he had expected him to be evil. But he really turned out to just being a freak.

What was really annoying was the unorganized tour. It was common that Wyatt had to cycle from north to south, south to north and back again. Whenever someone called the central office it was an urgent delivery so there was no time to make the rides more efficient.

Sometimes the traffic was so jammed that he had to take the narrowest sideways to get around at all. He often got yelled at by car drivers, pedestrians, other bikers, customers, his boss. Nevertheless, he enjoyed it. In a short time he had seen more of the city than some inhabitants did in years. He met a lot of people and still could stay by himself.

His cell ran and he answered over the headset.

"Hi, Wyatt, it's Holly," a soft voice said.

"Hi, Holly. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Is this a bad time?"

"No, what's up?"

"Nothing actually. Mom just wants to know if you are coming home for Juniors birthday?"

"Honestly, I don't think so, Holly."

"You don't have to explain. I actually thought you wouldn't."

"Why didn't Aunt Paige call me herself?"

"She's busy organizing the party and I offered to take some work off her."

"Excuse me? Aunt Paige is organizing a party? That surely doesn't keep her busy all day long. It's still what two weeks or so?"

"Three weeks. You know, Wyatt, it's complicated. I feel she is in a midlife crisis or so. She's totally focused on Junior lately. Which makes sense considering he is the only one living at home yet but poor guy just wants to enjoy his summer break." Holly stopped. "I didn't mean it that way."

Wyatt laughed. "No problem, Holly. I get it."

"Haley is no help either. She once talked to mom and ever since she sends her to me because I'm the sensitive one. I like being there for her and everyone but Haley is always taking the easy way out. She told me, she was so tired because of her nightshifts and stuff. That's so stupid. I'm tired too."

"Just tell her so, Holly. And don't let Aunt Paige cover you with ridiculous tasks."

"I try. See, I asked Chris to keep her busy. He never minds such things."

"Right. But keep her busy with what?"

"I left that to his creativity. His presence is probably enough."

"Probably."

"I'm sorry to ring you because of this and complaining."

"You aren't complaining, Holly. I'm glad to hear what's going on at home without anyone telling me that everything would be easier if only I was there. You can always call me, okay?"

"Okay. Is Chris still giving you a hard time for moving away?"

"No, he avoids me."

"Oh, still?"

"Yep. It's okay. See, Holly, I have to end for now. I'll call you back later and also your mom and explain my absence from the party."

"Right. I prefer you do that yourself indeed."

Junior looked at his cell and longed for it to ring right now. A text would be enough. Just anything. Any sign from the outside world. Just a sign that he had to be somewhere else but here.

Junior truly loved his mother and even called her cool sometimes. But he absolutely hated it when she wanted to look at old photographs. That usually took hours and Junior already knew all the stories.

Today she had tricked him anyway.

She had called him into the kitchen as she had baked a test cake for his birthday. That itself was odd as his mother hated baking but Junior didn't question it. After all a cake was a cake. She had put a piece on a plate and milk in his favorite mug and placed both on the table in front of him . It was a hazelnut cake with cherries and chocolate cream topping.

Junior took the fork and ate a bite. It was delicious and he told his mom who smiled brightly. However, just as he chewed on the next bite she orbed a photo album on the table and opened it on a page that showed him and his sisters on his fourth birthday. The photo albums filled a whole book shelf as Paige one every year since her weeding until now.

Since then at least two hours had past and Paige had flipped maybe four pages top and Junior had eaten two more pieces of cake just to do something. He hoped all the cream and sugar would cause him a tummy ache and he could leave but nothing.

Suddenly another person orbed into the kitchen.

Junior looked up and jumped off his chair. "Hi, Chris." He cheered. "Thanks for coming."

"You are welcomed, I guess." Chris frowned at his cousin. "I actually wanted to talk to Aunt Paige."

"Really? Awesome. I leave you in private." The teenaged boy practically fled the kitchen.

"What's up with him?" Chris asked but noticed the album on the table.

"Oh." He sat down and closed the book firmly putting it aside. "I assume you have time?"

"Yes, sure, sweety. Do you want a piece of cake? It's Junior's birthday cake."

"I do. But isn't his birthday still weeks off?"

"Yes, it's a new recipe. I just tried it first how it tastes."

"Whatever," the young man muttered.

Paige served him a piece. "So, what's wrong?"

Chris chewed on the cake more intense than necessary as it was creamy and actually very tasty but it gained him some time. "Nothing. I just thought I'd pay my Aunt a visit. Holly said it'd be a good idea as I have a lot of spare time."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I mean, don't underestimate the work with the club and the demons and the house. But hey, nothing's more important than family. So here I am."

Paige frowned and looked at her nephew intensely.

"But if I am not welcomed, I can just leave again," Chris said as she didn't make a sound. "When I've finished eating." Paige crossed her arms over her chest. "Or I take it with me and bring the plate back, washed of course."

"Chris, I think I don't need your or my daughter's approval of my life and I surely don't need anyone to cheer me up."

"I'm confused. Shall I leave or stay?"

"Of course you can always come and stay but for the right reasons not out of pity."

"I don't pity you. I like being here. I mean we always got along like a house on fire."

Paige smiled. "That pretty much describes it indeed."

"See." As his aunt didn't make a move to say anything else, he asked after a small pause. "How is Uncle Henry? I haven't seen him lately."

"Funny that you mention him. I haven't seen him much either."

Chris frowned. His aunt and uncle were never the kind of couple to spend every minute of the day with each other. Both had friends and hobbies on their own. But they always met for dates once a week nothing could hold them back. It was always a secure income to babysit; first the twins, which was mainly Wyatt's task, and later Junior while they were out.

"What's he up to? Work?"

"Yes, he does work but not more than usual. No, he plays golf with Leo. He tried tennis but that wasn't really his thing. Now he is also taking sailing lessons. He wants to buy a boat eventually and cruise the seven seas."

Chris wondered if it was smart to even comment this but his aunt already started talking again.

"He has made a list about things he wants to do before he'll turn 60."

"Those are still what? Eight years? What's the hurry?"

"The list is long. He's in midlife crisis."

"Oh. Well, Aunt Paige, be glad he's buying a boat instead of a college girl and a Porsche."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, he wouldn't buy a girl of course."

Paige stood up pulling her shirt down more violent than necessary.

"I'm just joking, come on, don't' hit me."

Paige put her hands on her hips. "It's not funny."

"Relax. A cruise sounds great."

"Eat that cake, Chris."

She sighed and dropped back on her chair, suddenly a dark glare on her face. "I mean it's not like I don't understand him. Life's going so fast."

"Don't worry, Aunt Paige, you are still cool."

"You think? Maybe."

"Sure I think so. And to proof your coolness I give you the opportunity to borrow your nephew 30 bucks."

Paige rolled her eyes.

Brooke carried a large canister of milk while talking to her sister on her cell.

"I will probably come home for Halloween," she just said as Barbara complaint that it had been an eternity since she last visited. "It's impossible earlier, I'm very sorry." She didn't pay attention to passers-by. The small convenience store was only a few feet away from her apartment and she usually only bought the essentials there. They didn't really provide much more anyway.

"I tried calling, dad, several times but there was no answer. I gave up," Wyatt said.

He walked down the street towards his apartment building after buying bread in the small convenience store nearby. "I don't understand why you are interfering anyway?"

"Because your Aunt Phoebe asked me why you boys aren't talking to each other. She's nosy as you know."

"It's only a little unimportant fight. No need for you or Aunt Phoebe or anyone else to get involved. Once I get the chance to apologize, I will and everything will be alright, okay?"

The blonde woman who walked in front of Wyatt stopped to check out the outlay in a shop window.

"Alright. Wyatt, I don't want to get in between the two of you," Leo said. "However, you never know, what your aunt is up to, especially if what your brother told her sounds more serious than the truth."

Wyatt sighed. He knew Chris' tendency to exaggerate. "I do. We only had a little disagreement about Michael because he's half demon and it sort of escalated and I said something I shouldn't have."

Brooke, crouching to tie her shoe laces, looked up frowning. Did this gay just say demon? She shook her head. Nonsense, she must have misheard. Demons, who knew what he had been talking about.

Suddenly she noticed her neighbor in the young tall man. She abruptly stood up and had a run in with a bad smelling man who grinned at her unnecessarily wide and mistimed.

Before Brooke could react, the man grabbed her handbag and pushed her aside before running away.

"Hey! Stop!" she yelled.

Wyatt turned around and the thief almost hit him as well.

"Shit," Brooke met his gaze. "This guy stole my handbag," she screamed frustrated.

"Dad, I'll call again." The man was only a few feet ahead. Wyatt didn't think but followed him.

Brooke looked after him surprised. "Oh, he is Superman." She smiled to herself and started running as well.

Wyatt was close behind the man that had fled into a backstreet where he was now stopped by a high fence.

"Come on, just give me the bag and I won't cause you any more trouble," Wyatt said.

The other man took a gun out of the pocket of his pants. He didn't seem confident holding it and aiming at Wyatt.

"Gun!" the young witch called out and the gun orbed into his own hand. He knew it was insecure practicing magic openly but he assumed that no one would believe a criminal if he was caught. However, this guy didn't have much nerve as he collapsed unconscious on the ground at the sight of the blue and white little lights that disarmed him so easily.

Wyatt sighed. He hadn't expected it to be that simple. He threw the gun in a dumpster and walked over to the man. He grabbed the handbag that had fallen to the ground. He just now saw how thin and haggard he looked in the old shirt. He also had bruises on his face. Wyatt crouched down and held his hand above the man's face healing him. He then took a 20 Dollar bill out of his pocket and placed it in the man's hand.

"Who are you? Jesus?"

Wyatt turned around facing Brooke. He wondered how much she had seen but figured she must have just arrived.

"Here's your handbag."

"Thank you," she took it from him. "Do we just leave him here?"

"I'll leave you can call an ambulance or police if you want. But he's not hurt just passed out at the sight of me."

"I guess that never happened to you before?"

Wyatt shook his head. "No as a matter of fact. Well, I better go. Hold on to that." He pointed at the bag and smiled at her.

Brooke looked away fearing she would be the next to pass out. "Will do. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Wait, how can I thank you probably?"

Wyatt turned around. "Nothing, really, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

The young woman noticed she was staring at him. She should stop that right now but she didn't. He was indeed handsome.

"Well, take care," Wyatt said. He started to feel uncomfortable around her as she looked at him so intensely. He walked away but after a few steps turned around once more. "Actually, there is something that you could do for me."

"Anything."

"Stop observing me." He winked at her. Brooke hold onto her bag tighter and blushed.

**Happy Easter to those who celebrate. **

**And maybe leave me little review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes a new chapter of this story. ****I hope you will like it. **

**By the way, I finally have an idea where this whole thing is going to. I think it is worth to continue reading ;-) **

Chapter 5

"I'm not sure I like your new haircut," Justin said while walking towards Chris's car after exiting P3 through the backdoor which led to the back street where the car was parked.

"It's the same as usual. Only slightly shorter. Good thing I paid Amy's sister just a few bucks. It's a waste of money."

"What? The hairdresser?"

"Yes, especially as no one sees you had been there."

"I saw. Moreover that would also mean buying an expensive cocktail in this club of yours would be a waste of money, too. No one sees that I drunk it," Justin countered a smug smile on his face.

"To give money to me is never a waste."

The blonde man tried to quickly make up a repartee but as usual it took too long and would lose its effect so he dropped the topic. "Let's change the subject, shall we."

"Fine." Chris checked his pockets for the second time but couldn't find his keys. "It seems I forgot the keys. I' m right back."

"If you wouldn't let hair grow on your head it wouldn't have any purpose at all," Justin grinned satisfied he had thought this up so quickly.

Chris decided to leave his friend to his success. "I'm right back."

Instead of searching for the keys – the young witch did not really forget them, he rather didn't know where he last saw them – he orbed them right into his hands. Chris thought he lately lost or forgot unusual many things. But he had no time or spirit to worry about that. A good night's sleep would probably do the trick. He really envied people that could go to bed and just sleep through. He had always been a light sleeper waking up several times a night at the slightest noise or not falling asleep for hours. And if he slept, he would have such clouded dreams, not necessarily nightmares, but unconnected nonsense that left him wondering.

It was shortly before midnight on a Saturday and the club was just beginning to fill with guests. Since a few weeks it was very busy. At the weekend people had to wait to get in and even during the weekdays it was more crowded than expected. It became easier to get more popular bands and the demand for tickets to special events grew. After finally making up his mind to make the club the center of his working life, Chris was determined to make it a success. He didn't want to have temporary bad paid jobs anymore; it was time to start something steady. Moreover, with all the demonic activities it was always an advantage to be his own boss. Thanks to Danielle he could post a rather big ad in the "Bay Mirror" and some reporter even did a review on one of the bands.

Chris had to admit his grandfather had been right. "You don't make money and good business on your reputation only. Advertising is the key to success." And it was less work and effort to design an ad than having a discussion with Victor. And after working with an established ad company since high school, Chris knew the effect of good marketing strategies. You could sell the most useless stuff with an appealing picture and some well sounding words.

Tonight, the new barkeeper, Aaron, had everything under control or at least Chris trusted him enough to deal with the work.

With the keys in hand, he walked back outside and arrived just in time to helplessly watch a demon, whose face was almost completely covered with a scarf, shimmering off with an unconscious Justin.

* * *

Brandon jumped from the old sofa that stood in the attic of the Manor as Chris orbed in in front of the podium which he found empty. "Where's the book?"

"Here," Brandon picked it up from the sofa and carried it over to the other witch. "I was just reading a bit. I hope you don't mind."

"I do mind but I don't care right now," Chris said flipping the first few pages. Brandon hadn't expected anything else. He sighed. It was so exhausting to share a house with someone that mistrusting. He started to get tired of trying to make his roommate see, that he was just a normal guy and no evil. "What's up? Can I do something to help?" he asked.

"No," Chris answered to which Brandon let his hands drop in despair.

"Come on, I'm here, I'm a witch."

"I can call my cousins if I need help."

"And put them in danger, I don't think so." He knew he hit a nerve. Even if he hadn't observed the Halliwells so long with his demonic wife, Josey, after living with Chris for a few months he knew how to get through to the stubborn young man at least temporarily. "Let me help and if something happens to me you have one sorrow less."

Chris scoffed. "I would wish, huh? Unfortunately, you're an innocent. At least, that's what others think, so…" He trailed off. There was no time to have a discussion.

"I can still help," Brandon muttered.

"Fine if that makes you shut up." Never would he admit that he needed or wanted help from Brandon. However this was for Justin's sake and if he was honest to himself he couldn't do everything at once by himself, time was running fast. "My friend was kidnapped by a demon."

"What demon?"

"I don't know."

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know."

Brandon frowned.

"He had a scarf half covering his face."

"So what are you looking for?"

The younger man stopped flipping and took a deep breath. It was just the first thing to do if there was a demonic problem, consult the book.

"Listen, leave your security blanket aka Book of Shadows for a moment and let's think. We are two powerful witches, we can figure it out."

"I'm powerful, I'm not so sure about you but I'm open for suggestions." Chris was glad his voice was so calm because in the inside he was anxious. This was the second time Justin was caught by a demon because of him. This time he had practically been standing next to him and did nothing.

When this was over, he really needed to think of a permanent solution not only to keep Justin save but all his friends.

"Really, that doesn't happen often. So," Brandon left the podium and went to the lunar calendar that was pinned to the wooden wall.

Chris tapped the open page of the book nervously. Every minute they wasted here was a risk for Justin.

Brandon turned around with a helpless expression.

"Didn't help you to find a solution?" the 23 year old asked to which Brandon shook his head. "Right, so do you approve me helplessly checking the book?"

The other man sighed but suddenly said "Wait, did you say the demon had a scarf which covered his face almost completely?"

"Yes, he was wearing a coat, too. Nothing that special."

"I remember." Brandon muttered and turned back to the calendar. "Holly mentioned something, too. The demon I'm thinking of has to be covered when he appears from the underworld as he does not look human. But he has to come out…see mercury is in leo. So that fits." He came back to the podium. "Can I?" Chris stepped aside he wasn't familiar much with astrology stuff. That was his aunt Paige's and Holly's expertise. Thus for him this made no sense but now that Brandon took the part of flipping pages it seemed more targeted and he decided he had to trust the other witch.

"Here we go." He pointed on a page.

Chris scanned the entry. "They absorb witch power. But Justin is no witch or magical for that matter."

"Guess, the demon sensed your magic but took the wrong guy."

Chris sighed frustrated. Just because he had lost his keys, he left Justin by himself. As soon as the demon learnt his mistake and had no use for Justin the young man's life wasn't worth much anymore.

"We can still work it out. I suggest, I start with the potion while you are scrying for your friend," Brandon interrupted his worries.

"You mix the vanquishing potion?"

"With your advanced powers and the connection to your friend, I assume it will be much easier for you to find him," Brandon said hoping some flattering words would help but apparently Chris was immune to compliments.

"Sweet talking me does not make me trust you. Listen, thanks for helping me find the demon. I think I can take it from here and get Holly for the potion."

"Come on, it's a waste of time to get Holly. Actually, we could already be done if we stopped discussing."

That was true, loud he said. "Fine. But you don't want to lose my already vaguely trust towards you by messing up."

"I won't and if I do, I rather let the demon kill me. I have a feeling that would be less painful than what you can do."

The Halliwell witch took the scrying crystal wordlessly and Justin's mobile which he had picked up at the spot where the demon had shimmered out.

Brandon took that as permissions to stick to his suggestion. He checked the instruction and the list of ingredients before searching for everything he needed in the old closet before taking everything over to the round table to mix it together in the copper pot.

"Potion has to be blessed," he read out loud. "Shouldn't the book update itself? I mean, it still states the Charmed Ones."

As the crystal dropped, Chris stood up. "Found him. I orb over to Wyatt's for a drop of blood. Will you be done, when I'm back?"

"Sure. You should keep some blood in stock, you know, for the potions."

"That's gross. Really." The brunette witch orbed out.

"No, it's handy. Just handy, but who listens to me?" Brandon muttered.

* * *

Wyatt, wearing shorts and an out washed shirt from his former College basketball team bent to pick up some clothes from the ground. He looked up when he noticed the blue and white lights in his flat.

"Don't…"

"I have an emergency," his brother interrupted.

"I called you a thousand times."

"I know. I'm not talking to you."

"You do now."

"As I said, there is an emergency. I'm making a potion and need one ingredient from you." He tossed a vial at his brother who caught it easily.

Wyatt frowned knowing what was meant. "Okay. What's up?"

"A demon took Justin."

"Do you need help?"

"No, Brandon is helping me." Wyatt couldn't miss how much his brother disliked the idea that he had to rely on Brandon to get his friend back safely.

The blonde witch walked into the kitchenette searching the drawer. After a moment he found a small case and took a needle. "I could come with you."

"Wyatt? Are you talking to me?" a female voice came out of the bathroom.

"No, it's just the TV. Take your time. No rush," Wyatt called back and after a tiny motion of his hand the TV really switched on.

"So, that's why Sue's upset," Chris muttered.

"Sue is upset?" Wyatt asked and poked his finger with the needle. "This is not my favorite." He let some blood drip into the vial then plugged it and placed it on the counter from where Chris grabbed it.

"One way you have to pay for all those powers," Chris stated dryly. Thanks."

"So what about Sue?"

"Bye, Wyatt."

* * *

Chris reappeared in the attic. "That was fast," Brandon greeted. "Or right in time. I'm done." He put the potion with a pipette into the vial with Wyatt's blood and shook it a bit to mix it up.

"Let's go," he said and held his hand out.

"Oh, you are taking me with you. I'm honored."

"You wanted to help. Unless you are scared."

"You must be joking, Halliwell."

* * *

The two witches orbed close to the place where the crystal had led them. Then walked in the shadows towards what they suspected the demon's lair.

"Nice," Chris whispered at the sight of the unusual interior. The sandy stony lair was decorated with paintings, fluffy velvet blankets and pillows as well as uncountable number of bibelot.

"Seems like this demon likes pretty things," Brandon replied quietly.

Chris frowned at him. "You call that pretty?"

The other man shrugged. "How about we take the chance to get your friend out of here while the demon's enjoying a night out."

Chris nodded. He had already spotted Justin lying on some blankets next to a rock that was covered with a dark green table cloth. "Watch out for the demon. If you see him, throw the potion."

"Wouldn't have thought of that."

Brandon followed the other man quietly through the lair towards the spot where Justin was. They passed a pot with steaming water inside as suddenly music started to play.

"Guess, we passed the alarm system."

He had just finished the sentence when the demon shimmered in front of them. He hadn't covered his face and it looked wasted but there was the cheeks were slightly blushed. He waved his arm and the two witches were thrown back into the sand.

As they gathered themselves off the ground Brandon said: "Listen orb to your friend and get him out. I'll vanquish the demon. He can't go after both of us at one time."

Chris nodded and orbed and at the same time Brandon dropped another vial in front of his feet and was engulfed by smoke. Before he emerged again out off the cloud behind the demon, he threw two more smoke bombs confusing the demon, who didn't realize as Chris orbed out with Justin.

* * *

Chris sat on the coffee table starring at his friend hat lay on the sofa still unconscious but obviously unharmed.

Brandon came into the living room after transporting himself back to the house. "Thanks for checking if I'm okay," he said. "What's wrong? He can't be dead," he added looking at Justin.

"He's not dead," Chris replied.

"Okay, then what's the problem?"

"I'm trying to make up a lie about what had happened."

"The truth is no option´?"

"No. I will never tell my friends about magic."

"You are friends. Wouldn't it make things easier for you? Plus magic is a huge and important part of your life."

"Yes, but I didn't have a choices about magic. It's also a burden. It's better and safer for them to not know. It doesn't matter what would be easier for me." Chris turned around looking at Brandon. "Thanks for your help. I'll take it from here."

"Sure. I'll go to bed."

Chris sighed. "Sorry, Justin," he said to his still unconscious friend. "I'll have to trick you. Once more."

He took his friend's hand and orbed them both back to P 3. Too much alcohol was always a good excuse regarding Justin, who knew how to party. The Charmed Ones should have made an extra chapter in the Book of Shadows for stories to cover magic.

* * *

As his mobile rang just seconds after he had switched off the light to catch some sleep after this troubled night, Chris groaned but picked it up nevertheless and read his brother's name on the display.

"Did everything work out alright?" he asked.

"Don't you think I had contacted you otherwise? Or you'll never have to call me again."

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Everything worked out alright," Chris said. "Thanks for the drop of blood."

"Anytime. You know I'm a very giving person."

"I do." The younger brother stifled a yawn. "As you made sure we are all safe and sound which you probably already made sure of before you called, I might add, we could say good night."

"Sure."

There was a pause again.

"You are not saying good night. Shall we play 'you hang up first – no you hang up first'," Chris asked to which he disguised his voice to two different kinds of high pitched tones that should indicate false exaggerated love sickness.

"You see you will lose as I'm just about to hang up."

"Right. I only wanted to ask one more thing."

"What Sue said about you? I can read you like a book, man. Over the phone. You do realize my advanced power."

"I'm impressed. Then what did she say?"

"Do you really want to know? I mean isn't that too much highschool even for you?"

"What does that mean even for me?"

"She said you are a fool," Chris said after a short pause to just finally end this conversation. "I couldn't argue with her on that but asked why, though. Turns out you are a fool because a) you went all the way to New York b) you avoid her after meeting her perfect boyfriend and c) I didn't got that I'm afraid. Something with muffins and milk and she wouldn't let herself be played on by some confused hunk. She was obviously very annoyed. But she sort of liked your apartment. I know you don't want advice from me on girls but let's say I have intern information as Sue is my friend: Apologize to her."

"Me? I have nothing to apologize for."

"Fine, then don't."

"You won't tell her we talked about her, will you?"

"No, I won't tell her you cared what she said or that you refused to apologize. It's none of my business, anyway. Actually, I don't care about you two bitching. But see, she calls me to complain. You call me and ask why she complains. Seriously, leave me out of it. I'm not good in mediating anyway."

"Sure."

"Awesome. Now I can sleep with a clear conscience."

Wyatt pretended to have missed the sarcasm and ended the call after saying good night to his brother. He held the phone in his hand a moment. Then hit the button to see his contact list. He scrolled down to a certain name but changed his mind. He threw the phone on the sofa. As he looked up out of the window the light in the apartment across the street was switched on. He saw a shadow mobbing around before the light went out again.

The blonde man smiled to himself. He couldn't even describe it but for some odd reason he always felt not so alone when he noticed his neighbor's presence.


End file.
